


Too Long to Wait: Happy New Year

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [23]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gondorian New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Happy New Year

Aragorn adjusted the pillows behind Frodo's back, emitting a gasp of discomfort from the hobbit. Frodo was huge now… could only breathe without pain if he lay perfectly still.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said. "I've added to your discomfort."

"I am all right," Frodo said with a strained smile. "Thank you."

Aragorn climbed on the bed next to Frodo, rubbing the hobbit's bloated belly.

"He…or she is sleeping. I feel nothing."

Frodo smiled. "Yes. Hopefully that will last through the night." His smile faded. "I have taken you away from the celebration."

"I would not watch the coming of the new year away from you."

Frodo clasped Aragorn's hand. "I'm glad then to be spending it with you."

Aragorn placed his hands gently on Frodo's cheeks, and kissed him, his lips moist and tender. Frodo's body went limp, and he surrendered to the feeling. He longed for the kiss to continue forever, yet he knew that if it did not stop soon, he would be unable to breathe.

Aragorn pulled back. "May this year bring us joy."

Frodo smiled, his eyes serene. "Next year at this time there will be a third sharing it with us. And we can all attend the celebration. Of course, little Ellohir or Primula will have to be in bed before the new year actually comes in."

"Yes, of course," Aragorn said, nodding briskly. "When shall his or her bedtime be?"

"I would imagine no later than eight," Frodo said, crossing his arms decisively.

"That sounds sensible. And perhaps then we could tell him a tale to help him sleep."

"A tale?"

"One of Bilbo's elvish tales," Aragorn said, taking one of Frodo's hands and stroking it. "Or one Elladan or Elrohir used to tell me."

"Why do we not simply name him Elrohir? It seems absurd to change a name that is so similar."

"When Ellohir takes the throne, he will need a unique identity. I would not have him share a name with another."

"That still seems absurd. Many kings share their names with their forefathers. If it is a maid child, there will be no such worry."

"Shhh!" Aragorn suddenly stiffened. They heard the crackling of fireworks, and faint shouts of celebration from outside their window. "I believe it is now 1429, Shire reckoning."

Frodo sighed and leaned his head against Aragorn's shoulder. "Happy new year, Aragorn."

Aragorn answered by kissing the hobbit's ear, cheek, and finally his lips again.


End file.
